Promesas
by Kagome-Black
Summary: El corazón de Bilbo está mas allá de las frías montañas nubladas... pero la Comarca es su hogar, o no? Lo cierto es que, el que no arriesga no gana.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Después de mil años de no escribir (salvo en mi diario), les traigo esta pequeña historia de este mundo fantástico que es Tierra Media. Sé que no soy la escritora que el mundo esperaba, pero escribo esto con mucho cariño para este lindo fandom de El Hobbit **

**Aún no veo la película, y creo que estaré por la calle de la amargura cuando eso pase. **

**Errores, sugerencias, felicitaciones y demás comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos. **

**Thorin/Bilbo of course** :)

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**Capítulo 1: Aquellos días.**

Sin duda la Comarca era el lugar al cual Bilbo pertenecía. Con sus tomates, sus caminos bien podados, las vastas colinas onduladas, un hermoso cielo azul, flores por doquier, el murmullo de los árboles y el olor a tabaco. Donde todo era calma y no existían dragones, enanos testarudos ni montañas de oro. ¡No señor! Él era un Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado y la Comarca era su hogar. Ahora y por siempre.

Para siempre.

Estos pensamientos llenaban la cabeza de Bilbo mientras iba camino a casa a través de las colinas. A pesar de tener meses en la Comarca después de su viaje a Erebor, lo cierto es que había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de recuperar sus cosas que habían sido subastadas por su _querida_ pariente Lobelia Sacovilla. Después, había necesitado más tiempo para poner su casa habitable y por supuesto, comprar lo necesario para tener su despensa decente. Un hobbit honorable como él no podía recibir visitas con sus despensas vacías, sería una terrible humillación! Además, podría recibir una visita inesperada de un mago de capa gris o una manada de enanos hambrientos saqueadores de despensas…

Mejor no pensar en eso

Al llegar a su casa y abrir la rejilla, no pudo evitar mirar con un deje de nostalgia aquella extraña marca en su puerta que hubiera grabado Gandalf tiempo atrás. Aquella marca que trajo a su vida a aquel grupo de valientes enanos, tan diferentes entre sí pero con un ideal común muy fuerte: recuperar su montaña de las garras del dragón. Si bien receló de ellos al principio, lo cierto fue que poco a poco se ganaron su corazón. No sólo viajó con ellos, sino que fue parte de la compañía, no como el saqueador, sino como amigo. Y durante el viaje él cambió, dejó de ser el hobbit huraño y receloso y aprendió a valorar la amistad por encima de acualquier cosa. Porque amaba a sus amigos, con sus múltiples defectos y sus montañas de virtudes. Por el amor y la lealtad que siempre se mostraron aún en los momentos oscuros del viaje, por los momentos felices que pasó a su lado. Y siempre agradecería a Gandalf (en secreto) haber pensado en él para semejante misión. Su vida cambió. Conoció a un grupo de 13 enanos revoltoso.

_Y lo conoció a él. _

Basta Bilbo! – se dijo a sí mismo en un intento de calmar todos esos pensamientos que fluían sin parar en su cabeza, mientras acomodaba sus comprar en su brazo y se disponía a abrir la puerta.

Al entrar, sólo el silencio lo recibió.

Decidió acomodar sus compras y prepararse algo de comer mientras canturreaba una alegre canción. Había estado gran parte del día fuera de su casa y realmente necesitaba descansar. Y comer algo por supuesto.

Bilbo se había dado cuenta de su nueva rutina una vez que tuvo sus cosas en su hogar. De ser un hobbit hogareño pasó a ser un hobbit caminante. Visitaba viejas amistades, iba al mercado del pueblo o podía estarse horas en su jardín con su buen amigo Hamfast Gamyi platicando de buenas cosechas o trucos para sus plantas. O incluso estar sentando en la entrada de su casa fumando su pipa _tal vez esperando de nuevo una aventura._

Lo que fuera por no estar sólo en su casa. En silencio lo agobiaba.

Tras el largo viaje acompañado de 13 enanos, la completa quietud resultaba algo abrumador para el saqueador, algo irónico considerando lo tranquilo que era él mismo antes del viaje. Era de esa clase de individuos que gustaba de tener todo ordenado y bajo control, con un espíritu aventurero bastante reprimido. Pero ahora todo eso le molestaba. El agujero hobbit distaba mucho del orden de antaño. Si bien no era un completo chiquero, las cosas dentro de los baúles estaban desordenadas, los libros apilados y los mantelitos en crochet brillaban por su ausencia.

Bilbo Baggins no era el mismo. Y dudaba que alguna vez volviera a serlo.

Una vez preparados sus alimentos, que consistía en pescado a las brasas con su correspondiente ración de verduras, un buen tarro de cerveza y una generosa porción de tarta de fresas, Bilbo se puso en camino a su estudio. Había una gran aventura que merecía ser contada.

Se acomodó en su escritorio y se dispuso a continuar, reflexionando que era lo que debía poner. Ya había escrito sobre el arribo de los enanos a Bolson Cerrado, la desastrosa cena, las canciones, la vajilla voladora y el eje central de la historia: la recuperación de Erebor. También había mencionado a cada uno de sus amigos: el enigmático Nori con su peculiar peinado; el escriba y timido Ori, que sacó a relucir son coraje cuando la ocasión lo ameritó; a Dori y su fascinación por el té y las cosas correctas; al sanador de la compañía Oin, que los había sacado de más de un apuro; a Gloin con sus hachas y su espíritu guerrero; al buen Bombur, que se esmeraba en preparar deliciosos platos a pesar de las carencias; a Bifur con esa extraña hacha incrustada en el cráneo, y los esfuerzos que el hobbit hizo para entenderse con él; a alegre Bfur con sus canciones y sus palabras de aliento; a las sonrisas y la gran puntería de Kili; a Fili con su gran repertorio de armas y sus sonrisas más discretas que su hermano; a Balin y sus sabias palabras; a feroz guerrero Dwalin, incondicional del rey y por supuesto a Thorin, el majestuoso rey sin corona, que llegó a su casa con un mapa, una bolsa de viaje y un plan no muy bien trazado. Por supuesto, también mencionó a cierto mago entrometido, que lo hizo dudar de la estabilidad de su vida, y le hizo querer, muy dentro de su ser, dejar todo atrás y embarcarse a lo desconocido.

Hizo que naciera en él un sentimiento que creía dormido. La aventura y libertad.

La noche cayó en la Comarca, mientras Bilbo seguía escribiendo y deteniéndose por momentos, recordando aquel fantástico viaje que tuvo un final casi trágico, con una batalla épica donde estuvo a punto de perder a una de las personas más importantes en su vida. El solo recordarlo lo hacía sentir vacío y miserable, así que optó por terminar su escritura de ese día y sentarse a fumar un poco para relajarse.

Una vez acomodado en su sillón favorito con pipa en mano, el recuerdo de una melodía llenó el lugar…

….. _far over the misty mountain cold_…

Y al calor de la chimenea, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al recordar la grave voz de Thorin, el sentimiento que lo embargó la primera vez que escuchó esa canción, sentado en su habitación, temeroso de sus propios sentimientos. Por una parte quería esa aventura, era un deseo que tenía muy enterrado por capas y capas de inseguridad y conformismo. Algo le decía "Sal de tu agujero y parte a lo desconocido", pero otra parte le decía que su hogar era lo más seguro y que allí debía quedarse.

Menos mal que aquella mañana después de la reunión con los enanos tomó el contrato en mano y partió. Una decisión de la cual nunca se arrepentiría.

Momentos buenos y malos compartidos por igual, amistades perdurables e instantes en los cuales se probó así mismo. Valentía y coraje por igual, virtudes que no pensaba poseer.

Bilbo se levantó del sillón, se estiró un poco y caminó hacia su comedor de manera inconsciente, como si una mano invisible lo llevara a ese lugar. Pero cuando llegó, el peso de la soledad volvió a invadirle.

_Estaba vacío._

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos, decidió salió a su jardín a contemplar las estrellas.

A su mente llegó el roce de una mano grande y cálida rozando la suya en los fríos calabozos de Mirkwood; mejillas sonrosadas, unos intensos ojos del color del mar, una suave sonrisa a través de la espesa barba.

Una sonrisa dedicada solo a él.

Platicas furtivas en la ciudad del lago, miradas preocupadas cuando estuvo enfermo. Escabullidas a media noche para contemplar las estrellas como él lo hacía en ese momento, mientras hablaban de la grandeza de Erebor y de los planes para el reino una vez que recuperaran la montaña.

Un beso robado en la noche.

_Sin promesas de nada_

El dolor inmenso que sintió al verlo herido, cubierto de sangre en el campo de batalla.

La terrible despedida del gran rey enano cuando sintió que era llamado a los grandes salones de Mandos…

Una lágrima solitaria escapó de los ojos de Bilbo al recordar los detalles más dolorosos y hermosos de su viaje. Detalles que nunca plasmaría en su libro y que atesoraría por toda su vida. Escuchar la despedida de Thorin en aquella tienda había sido demasiado para él. Nada en ese largo viaje lo preparó para ese momento. ¿Cómo se supone debe actuar uno cuando la persona a la cual entregaste tu corazón sin promesas de por medio, se despide de ti?

Decidió que eran demasiados recuerdos dolorosos por un día, así que mejor se fue a la cama. Al otro día tendría que continuar su historia, además tenía planeada una visita a Drogo y Prímula, para lo cual debía prepararse y madrugar.

Al entrar a su habitación y acostarse en su cama acolchada y esponjosa, observó con el hogar encendido con las llamas moviéndose a u suave compás y no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando meses atrás su compañía nocturna consistía en trece escandalosos enanos, una fogata y un cielo estrellado (si tenían suerte), y la incertidumbre si esa noche sería tranquila o bien, los sorprenderían los orcos. Así que se enrolló bien en las mantas y dejó que el sueño lo atrapara.

Los tenues rayos del sol eran anuncio de que ese día sería perfecto en la Comarca…. como la mayoría de sus días. Los hobbits son madrugadores, y deben serlo si gustan de trabajar con la tierra y comer seis veces al día y por supuesto Bilbo no era la excepción. En ese momento se encontraba preparando su primer desayuno para después regar sus plantas y partir a casa de Drogo. Si bien extrañaba la aventura y la compañía, nada se comparaba a darse un baño con agua caliente y desayunar sin tener que zambullirse en un río helado y comer velozmente. No señor, a él le gustaba la rutina matutina con calma y sin tener que preocuparse por orcos, huargos o lo que sea estuviera acechándolos.

Ya sentado en su comedor, con la servilleta debidamente colocada y cubiertos en mano, se dispuso a degustar su desayuno, cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió.

Un poco molesto por ello, se puse de pie rumiando sobre no tener educación y andar interrumpiendo el desayuno de la gente, y abrió la puerta.

Al abrir había un mensajero esperando por él. Lo saludó con un "Buen día tenga usted señor Bolsón", le entregó una carta que Bilbo observó al momento y se retiró.

Bilbo se quedó de pie viendo al mensajero alejarse por el camino, con carta en mano, sin poder decir palabra y haciendo la perfecta imitación de un pez fuera del agua.

No sabía que lo había alterado más: si el mensajero (que era un enano), o el sello de la casa de Durin en el sobre.

Los planes de Bilbo para ese día habían llegado a su fin.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Tenía tiempo con esta pequeña historia en mente, pero la universidad me atrapó en sus redes. Por fin he terminado mi carrera y como el otro día vi el trailer de la Batalla de los cinco ejércitos, mi inspiración regresó. Y también la negación de que ya no habrá más películas sobre Tierra Media…. **

**Pues esta historia tendrá 3 capítulos solamente, y espero les guste. Me niego al final del libro, y más cuando vi las películas y pude ver la evidente atracción de esos dos XD **

**Así que nos vemos la próxima semana!**

**Iveth**


	2. Chapter 2 De palabras, memorias y dese

**¡Hola!**

**¡Feliz año 2015! Que esté lleno de salud, cariño y alegría para todas ustedes.**

**Sé que dije una semana, pero entre fiestas, ocupaciones, buscar un bendito vestido para mi graduación, y poner la casa en orden, los días se me han pasado. Pero acá les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Está escrita con mucho cariño para todas aquellas que como yo, aman el Bagginshield **

**He visto la película… aún lloro.**

**Errores, sugerencias, felicitaciones y demás comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos. **

**Thorin/Bilbo of course** :)

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**Capítulo 2. De palabras, memorias y deseos**

Más allá de las Montañas Nubladas, del gran Bosque Negro y pasando la desolación que había causado Smaug, se alzaba la magnífica montaña Solitaria, cuyo interior albergaba uno de los reinos enanos más poderosos de Tierra Media, aunque en ese momento en plena reconstrucción. Erebor, hogar de enanos gobernado por Thorin, hijo de Thráin II hijo de Thrór, recuperado de las garras del dragón Smaug meses atrás a un alto precio.

El gran Rey bajo la montaña se hallaba en plena reunión con su consejo. Si bien la reconstrucción era lenta, poco a poco el interior de la montaña comenzaba a mostrar ese esplendor de antaño. Las caravanas con los enanos provenientes de las Montañas Azules llegaban poco a poco y la ciudad comenzaba a cobrar vida. Las fraguas se hallaban encendidas, y el comercio iba tomando rumbo.

De eso mismo se trataba la reunión, una de las prioridades del reino era el comercio de comestibles, dado que las tierras que rodeaban la montaña necesitaban tratamiento y un largo proceso de recuperación producto del fuego del dragón. También necesitaban caminos seguros y para ello era necesario un acuerdo con el reino vecino de Mirkwood. Lo cual era un asunto complicado del cual Thorin no quería ni escuchar.

Es necesario enviar un embajador al reino del bosque Majestad – dijo uno de los consejeros de Thorin con firmeza – hay que llegar a un acuerdo con el Rey Thranduil para la reconstrucción del camino, lo necesitamos.

Thranduil, el nombre de ese maldito elfo estirado que los había abandonado a su suerte cuando Smaug atacó, y que los había encarcelado en su viaje para recuperar su hogar. El maldito elfo que había logrado convencer a su noble saqueador para que le diera la Piedra del Arca (porque nadie le podía convencer que el hobbit se la hubiese dado por cuenta propia). Ese trepa árboles que había logrado que él prácticamente corriera a Bilbo de la montaña, cuando la única intención del hobbit había sido la de ayudar. Estaba firme en su decisión de no relacionarse con los elfos. Solo que ahora no era un exiliado, sino un Rey. Y su mayor responsabilidad era el bienestar de su pueblo, aún si para lograrlo se tuvieran que hacer tratados con esos malditos elfos.

Así que con actitud cansina, nombró a dos enanos de su consejo para ir al reino del Bosque y llegar a los acuerdos convenientes. Sabía de sobra que Thranduil pondría un alto precio a ese camino, pero él estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

Glodin, Fredo, ustedes serán los encargados de visitar el reino de los elfos – dijo Thorin después de una larga pausa – necesito ese acuerdo cuanto antes, no arriesgaré por más tiempo a los enanos que vienen desde las montañas azules y que tengan que atravesar ese bosque maldito a ciegas –

Thranduil pondrá un precio… – mencionó Glodin con la duda plasmada en su voz

Que sea razonable – y con esta frase Thorin los despidió y dio por zanjado el tema.

Cuando estos dos enanos se retiraron, Thorin comenzó a observar al resto de su consejo. La mayoría de los enanos eran ancianos o adultos, algunos de los cuales estuvieron junto a ellos en la Batalla de los cinco ejércitos y que provenían de las Colinas de Hierro, algunos más que llegaron desde Ered Luin. Otros como Balin, que siempre había estado a su lado y era en quien más confiaba cuando la situación lo sobrepasaba. Y al fondo de la habitación, se encontraban sus sobrinos. Pudo ver sus rostros cansados y sus miradas de hastío.

Fili era el heredero y había sido educado como tal, pero aún era un enano joven, que prefería gastar su tiempo de otra manera más…. Dinámica. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de parecer atento y de vez en vez hacía comentarios sobre algunas situaciones. Después de todo, sabía que su participación cada vez sería más activa al pasar el tiempo.

En cambio Kili no trataba de disimular su total aburrimiento. Estaba cansado, hambriento, molesto con ese montón de enanos ancianos y lo único que quería era salir de la montaña y practicar con su arco. O seguir explorando Erebor y encontrar un nuevo rincón interesante. O tal vez bajar a las cocinas y pedir esos deliciosos panecillos de canela. O simplemente salir de allí y ver el techo de su habitación… era mucho más interesante que esa reunión. Pero debía comportarse como el príncipe que era, no quería decepcionar a Thorin, aunque para el joven enano era evidente que su tío se encontraba igual de aburrido que él.

Después de la recuperación de Erebor y la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, la vida en Erebor se había tornado difícil, más que nada por la cantidad agobiante de cosas que debían ser reparas/derribadas/construidas y porque era necesaria toda la ayuda posible. Después del periodo de recuperación de los enfermos y heridos en la batalla, y tras las ceremonias fúnebres tanto en Erebor como en Dale, el trabajo real había comenzado.

Contrató a un grupo de hombres para que ayudaran a los enanos en los trabajos, ya que al ser la montaña tan grande y al haber algunos salones tan dañados, los enanos sobrevivientes no se daban abasto para tal tarea. En esa ocasión el Rey cumplió su palabra y dio la suma acordada. Dicho dinero y el de la deuda anterior (ese dinero causante del primer enfrentamiento con Bardo) habían ayudado a comenzar la reconstrucción de Dale.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando llego la calma y las cosas comenzaron a tomar su cauce, que Bilbo decidió partir a su hogar.

_En la entrada de la montaña un grupo de enanos se despedían de su ladrón, su amigo y salvador Bilbo. Kili y Fili lo abrazaban cada uno, dejando al pobre hobbit en el medio, con una hermosa sonrisa que contagió a los demás, y les hizo quitar la melancolía en sus rostros a ver a su amigo partir. Cuando los jóvenes le dejaron libre, se dirigió a toda la compañía y no pudo tan ser elocuente, porque la tristeza lo embargaba en ese momento._

_Gracias por todo. Si pasan por la Comarca el té se sirve a las 4. Siempre serán bienvenidos._

_A estas breves palabras todos dieron una sutil reverencia a la usanza enana para despedirlo. En la mente de cada uno de ellos, sabían que el Hobbit debía quedarse, era parte de la compañía, parte de ellos, de esa gran familia. Antes de alejarse agregó:_

_Y por favor, no toquen la puerta. _

_Todos comenzaron a reír y a gritarle al saqueador cosas como_

_Espero ahora si lleves pañuelo! _

_Te visitaré pronto!_

_Cuídate mucho!_

_Cuidado con los elfos come hojas!_

_Bilbo salió de la montaña para reunirse con Thorin, el cual lo acompaño hacia donde esperaba Gandalf con los ponis. Caminaron en un incómodo silencio, había tanto que decir, tantos sentimientos que expresar. Pero la partida era inminente, y el solo mencionar las cosas, lo haría peor. _

_Antes de llegar ante el mago, Thorin se detuvo y Bilbo con él. Con los rayos del sol matinal, el cabello de Bilbo brillaba, tomando tonalidades doradas en algunas partes. Sus ojos denotaban una gran tristeza por la partida, sin embargo, su boca tenía una suave sonrisa. _

_Ten un buen viaje a casa Bilbo, y recuerda, siempre serás bienvenido a Erebor. _

_Gracias… por todo. _

_No Bilbo, gracias a ti por salvarnos de mí. Estaré en deuda por siempre_

_Claro que no. Ustedes son mis amigos. Lo volvería hacer sin dudarlo._

_¿Volverías a robarme? – preguntó Thorin sin rastro de malicia y con una sonrisa socarrona que hizo que los ojos de Bilbo brillaran por un momento._

_Solo si prometes no arrojarme por la terraza – contestó de igual manera el mediano. _

_Ambos sonrieron y Thorin decidió no aplazar más ese momento inevitable. Dio un paso hacia el hobbit y lo abrazó. Aquel abrazo decía mucho. Estaba lleno de quédate y te necesito a mi lado. Bilbo lo abrazó sin dudar, guardando en su memoria la esencia de Thorin, el roce de su cabello, sus manos en su espalda, y las palabras que flotaban en el ambiente y que ninguno tuvo el valor de decir. Susurró un "gracias" y se separó de él para dirigirse al mago. El rey se quedó de pie, con la montaña a su espalda y viendo como un trozo de su alma se iba para siempre de su lado. _

_Mira hacia atrás... voltea…- susurró Thorin_

_Pero Bilbo subió al poni… y no miró atrás_

El consejo se ha retirado Thorin – susurró Balin a su rey mientras veía como los príncipes se levantaba de sus asientos y estiraban sus extremidades felices de poder salir de allí.

Thorin regresó a la realidad y suspiro de alivio al ver que por el momento, tenía un instante para descansar. Agradeció a Balin el haber estado allí (sobre todo cuando su mente había viajado al pasado) y se unió a sus sobrinos. La familia real decidió tomar su descanso en la cocina, a la cual se unieron algunos miembros de la Compañía. Si bien Thorin era el Rey y eso les quedaba muy claro, el acceso al ala real (sobre todo a los comedores) era libre para ellos. Para Thorin no eran los enanos valientes que lo ayudaron en la gran empresa cuando nadie más quiso, eran un grupo de enanos valientes, leales y cabezas dura que ahora consideraba su familia. Por ello, jamás les negaría la entrada a su hogar.

Esos momentos, el ver a sus sobrinos alegres en la mesa, con los enanos haciendo un escándalo y aventándose los panecillos, eran los que valían la pena y los que atesoraba aún más que todo el oro de Thror.

Pero se sentía solo.

Y sabía que había sido su culpa. El no haber tenido el valor de hablar claro.

Un beso no era suficiente para sellar una promesa de amor.

Más cuando dicha promesa no había sido hecha.

Al terminar sus obligaciones de ese día, Thorin llegó a sus aposentos y por primera vez los encontró fríos y sin vida. Las paredes de piedra hermosamente talladas, la cama con pieles y el calor del hogar no eran suficientes. Terminar el día agobiado por el peso de las obligaciones y llegar a un cuatro vacío lo deprimió. Se despojó de sus ropajes, se quitó la corona y las cuentas del cabello y la barba y se recostó.

_Serás un gran rey Thorin – le dijo Bilbo tratando de mantenerlo despierto después de haber sido herido por Azog._

_Lamento lo que te dije Bilbo… - solo quería obtener su perdón antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre, sentía que su momento había llegado. _

_No! No te atrevas! Las águilas vienen – gritó Bilbo desesperado por mantenerlo despierto, por mantener la vida en sus ojos. Y cuando estos se cerraron, el pánico llegó a él._

_Pero no pudo ver las águilas. Sus ojos pesaban demasiado, se sentía débil, y el dolor era insoportable. Lamentaba no haberle dicho nada a Bilbo, el cual seguía gritando su nombre. Lo último que sintió antes de dejar que la inconciencia lo llamara, fue el roce de unos cálidos labios contra los suyos._

Ese beso había sido real. También ese abrazo de despedida, esos rizos dorados haciéndole cosquillas en su nariz. O el sentir su mano en los calabozos del reino del bosque, dándole la fuerza y esperanza que tanto necesitaba.

También ese beso en la fría noche en la ciudad del lago.

Y luego esa maldita enfermedad que los separó, que hizo que casi matara a Bilbo y que puso una barrera invisible entre ellos. Una barrera que no se atrevió a destruir.

Thorin se levantó de su cama, caminó hacia una mesilla y cuando tuvo papel y tinta, comenzó a escribir.

_A mi buen amigo Bilbo:_

_Espero que al llegar esta carta a su destino, te encuentres muy bien y feliz._

_Hemos ido reconstruyendo Erebor poco a poco, te agradaría verla en este momento. Espero que en poco tiempo recupere el esplendo de antaño, cuando éramos el reino enano más importante de Tierra Media. Fili y Kili…._

-…-…-

La carta ya había sido leída y descansaba en la mesa de su estudio como un recordatorio de todos los momentos compartidos. Al principio de había sorprendido (y porque no decirlo, se sentía herido) de que el lenguaje fuera muy formal. No esperaba una carta de amor, pero si algo más cercano. Pero conforme la carta avanzaba, iba perdiendo esa fría formalidad (probablemente producto de los nervios del Rey) y se acercaba más a la personalidad de Thorin, se sentía más cercano, como si estuviese leyendo la carta de un buen amigo

Aunque entre ellos, la relación iba más allá de la amistad._ …_

_Espero que recuerdes que Erebor es tu hogar, y que siempre serás bienvenido._

_Estaré feliz de recibirte algún día. _

_Thorin_

Solo su nombre. Sin títulos de por medio. Una carta que hizo del corazón de Bilbo un mar de emociones. Amor, tristeza, añoranza, deseo…. No supo cual sintió más intensamente.

Sentado en su estudio, Bilbo se sintió más solo que nunca. Era algo que ya había sentido desde el momento, meses atrás, cuando pasó la primera noche en la Comarca tras su regreso de la montaña.

En ese momento, Bilbo odiaba Bolsón Cerrado. Si, era un agujero hobbit muy confortable y espacioso, con numerosas habitaciones para acoger a una gran familia o a muchos invitados. Pero en ese momento, donde su única compañía era un sobre apoyado en una mesa, le parecía una casa vacía, silenciosa y fría. Estaba solo.

_Y dolía._

Comenzó a recordar aquella noche en donde un grupo de enanos llegó a su casa y causó un gran alboroto. Comieron con los peores modales que él hubiera visto en su vida, gritando y además ¡Se aventaban la comida! Después esa odiosa canción…. Tenía que reconocer que el odioso era él por preocuparse y enojarse tanto por un montón de platos. Y así como comenzó todo, pareció un truco de magia el que todo estuviese ordenado. Después Thorin hizo su entrada triunfante..

_Y luego aquella canción._

Al escucharla pudo imaginar tierras lejanas, montañas cubiertas de niebla, un gran tesoro y el amor del pueblo enano hacia su antiguo hogar.

Algo despertó en él, una emoción o sentimiento que no pudo definir en su momento, una creciente necesidad de salir al mundo, de conocer lo que tanto había leído en sus libros. Conocer extensos páramos, los bosques, las ciudades élficas... ir más allá de lo que él mismo hubiese pensado. Atreverse a salir de ese cómodo agujero hobbit y no solo conocer el mundo, sino también conocerse a sí mismo y sus alcances.

Por ello, cuando al despertar descubrió que habían partido, no lo pensó dos veces, tomó unas pocas pertenencias y emprendió la aventura de su vida. Corrió como nunca hasta ese entonces, sintiendo el viento en su rostro. Y feliz se unió a la compañía.

_Esperen! Esperen! – gritó Bilbo a lo lejos, haciendo al grupo de enanos detenerse – lo he firmado –dijo, al momento de entregar en contrato a Balin, quien le lanzó una mirada curiosa._

_Todo parece en orden – contestó el anciano enano tomando el contrato – bienvenido señor Bolsón a la Compañía de Thorin Oakenshield._

_Denle un poni – dio la orden Thorin, casi resignado a llevarlo con ellos._

Bilbo comenzó a caminar por toda su casa, con una ansiedad que sólo había sentido cuando estuvo en la montaña durante la enfermedad de Thorin. Esos nervios de querer hacer las cosas y tener miedo. De no saber cómo actuar. De querer seguir los impulsos sin importa nada ni nadie.

Sin importar la opinión de los demás.

De igual manera que ocurriera aquella mañana cuando se unió a la compañía, un impulso de dejar todo atrás llegó a él. Se sentó y escribió una larga carta a su primo Drogo, la cual hablaba entre otras cosas, de un viaje y de que no lo dieran por muerto esta vez. Al finalizarla corrió por los pasillos buscando provisiones, ropa y algunos utensilios para el viaje, con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas. ¡Se iría sin un plan! Ya con mochila al hombro, bastón en mano, anillo en el bolsillo del chaleco y pañuelo en el bolsillo del pantalón, se detuvo de improviso cerca de la entrada.

¿A que iba a Erebor?

Entre ellos era evidente el cariño, el amor, pero no esas palabras, ese compromiso no estaba dicho. ¿Y si no lo aceptaba?

No importa que no exista una promesa, quiero verte y para mí eso es suficiente – habló consigo mismo con la firmeza plasmada en cada una de sus palabras.

Salió por la puerta redonda de su cómodo agujero hobbit, entregó la carta a su amigo Hamfast para que se la hiciera llegar a Drogo y emprendió su viaje. Al llegar a la colina, volteó y miró con cariño la que por años había sido su hogar. La Comarca estaba llena de vida, hobbits caminando por doquier absortos en sus tareas cotidianas, colgando la ropa, trabajando en sus jardines y parcelas. Al fondo observó el mercadillo y después, en una colina, una puerta redonda y verde del agujero hobbit más cómodo de la comarca.

Hasta pronto.

Con una última mirada, Bilbo emprendió el viaje de su vida (de nuevo).

Un viaje de ida…del cual nunca retornó.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**El personaje de Bilbo es uno de mis favoritos y adoro la manera en la cual Martin lo interpreta. Es de esos personajes que son más de lo que aparentan, pero que se imponen ellos mismos una barrera para protegerse del exterior. Pero cuando deciden traspasarla, son los más leales y valientes. Adoro a Bilbo.**

**Y ahora, la película… en definitiva, Jackson me sacó el corazón, lo picó en pedacitos y los lanzó al aire.  
>La película es hermosa, y a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que Jackson y su equipo son pro-Bagginshield. Eso es evidente en las escenas entre ellos. Juro que solo faltó un beso haha….. Mi corazón llora aún. Creo que la frase de Tauriel "¿Porque es tan doloroso?" debería ser la estandarte de esta película para el fandom. <strong>

**Duele porque es real T_T**

**Pero al final, cuando se hace referencia a Aragorn, me pongo feliz. *-***

**¡Nos vemos en unos 15 días para el capítulo final!**

**Besos**


End file.
